Family and Revenge
by CSIRide-Kirk
Summary: When Seth betrayed The Shield, she had no idea that she would reunite them and would inadvertently bring back The Ministry of Darkness to battle The Authority. But that was thanks to Dean's loyalty of being a Druid of Taker's. (Dean as a druid is based on his cameos at RR 06 and WMXX). The battle is on, will The Ministry prevail, or will the WWE fall to The Authority? R&R please
1. Return of The Shield and The Ministry

Problems with The Shield got worse after Seth had betrayed them, but none came worse than the severe yelling Seth got from her grandfather backstage after a few weeks of The Authority ordering her to screw over Dean and Roman "I THOUGHT I RAISED YOU BETTER, SETH KATHERYN LAWLER!" Thundered an angry Jerry 'The King' Lawler at his ashamed granddaughter "there was a reason…" Seth began to say "and _what_ was that reason, Seth?" Jerry seethed, he'd never been so angry with Seth ever. Not even when she was a child and growing up in the WWF with him, back then she'd been a good little girl, up until the point when she had betrayed her 'brothers' "Hunter. He'd threatened to fire Dean and Roman if I didn't and I didn't want to do what I did…" Seth began to cry and Jerry's angered expression calmed as he tried to comfort his only grandchild "it's alright, Seth."

Michael Cole and JBL found Seth crying into her grandfather's shoulder as RAW finished "what's wrong with Seth?" JBL asked "that whole betrayal, John. Hunter threatened to fire Dean and Roman if she didn't" Michael looked at his two colleagues "should we tell Vince?" He asked "what's Vince gonna do, Michael? Stephanie and Hunter kicked him outta power" JBL said "there _is_ someone who can help" Jerry said as Seth dozed off on his shoulder "who?" Jerry smirked "you both know who" the two other commentators smirked "oh man, he's gonna be so _pissed_ with his sister and Hunter."

Dean and Roman were seething with rage after what Seth had done to them, but they saw the three commentators, and to their surprise, _Seth_ asleep on Jerry's shoulder "Seth alright now?" Cole asked "cried herself to sleep" Jerry had a concerned look on his face "damn it, haven't seen her like this since my days in The Ministry" JBL commented "might I remind you, John, that was _your_ fault" JBL winced "don't need remindin', King" he said "what's with the traitor?" Dean snapped "Ambrose, she's not a traitor. She did what she did so you two could keep your jobs!" Jerry snapped at them.

* * *

Roman and Dean looked in shock at each other "what?" Roman looked hurt that Seth only betrayed them for their own safety with their jobs "that's right. I've seen that girl grow up here, Reigns. She's a good girl with her heart in the right place" Cole said "huh?" Dean gaped "she's my granddaughter, Dean. I've raised her on my own since her parents died in a car accident when she was three" Jerry said " _that_ 's why she was so pissed when Kane ordered us to try and triple-power bomb you" Dean realised, Jerry nodded "thinking what I'm thinking, Roman?" Dean smirked, Roman smirked back.

The minute Seth woke up, Dean and Roman apologised to her and quickly laid out the plan to get back at The Authority "I'm in" she smirked, giving Dean and Roman a sadistic grin that JBL had taught her growing up in the Attitude Era. Roman and Dean also smirked, Dean was going to let a little of Moxley out, no one messed with Dean when he let Jon Moxley out. The Shield was back together and _nothing_ would split them up again "wonder what Steph and Hunter'll say" Dean said.

The next week on RAW, they were back in Jerry and Seth's hometown of Memphis, Tennessee, there Seth was always able to go and visit her parents' graves with Jerry to pay her respects to them. Meanwhile, Stephanie and Hunter were planning to turn against Seth "get rid of that pest, Hunter. She's nothing but a coward" Stephanie said "of course, love" he smirked, unknowingly giving Dean the motivation to bring down The Authority "oh, Seth's gonna like this" he smirked to himself as he left to find Roman "heh, you got all that recorded?" Roman said "what'd you think, Ro?" Dean said as Seth walked into the locker room "got what recorded?" She asked as Dean played the recording.

Seth smirked "oh, Hunter is going _down_ " she grinned sadistically "how? What we gonna do to him?" Dean asked "power bomb him, of course. Maybe Stephanie as well, for good measure" Roman and Dean looked at Seth in concern "alright, who're you and what've you done with Seth?" Roman said, Dean laughed "sadistic and cruel, I like this Seth" Seth rolled her eyes and clipped Dean on the back of his head "shut up, Dean. I'm not sadistic, I'm not cruel, I want _revenge_ " she said, glaring at him "alright, it was a joke, Seth. Sheesh" Seth laughed and rolled her eyes as they got changed again.

* * *

"So, what're we going out to?" Dean said, Seth looked at them. They all had a different theme to be called out at "hmm…well, Steph and Hunter'll want to see me first. So I'll go out to my theme, when they betray me, I'll storm back here and quickly get changed into my Kevlar" she said, Dean looked at her "then what?" Roman said "Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta" Seth grinned, Dean and Roman grinned themselves as Seth pulled on her t-shirt over her sports bra and left as Hunter and Stephanie called her out. When she was called a coward, Seth lost her 'temper' and stormed backstage and back to the locker room "phase one, complete" she smirked "time for phase two" Dean said "just let me change my top" Seth said, pulling her old t-shirt off and pulling on a plain black t-shirt and her old Kevlar vest on top of it "ready?" Roman asked as she laced up her boots.

"More than" she grinned, tying the lace and they walked to where they usually had gone out to see _Shane McMahon_ waiting for them there "Shane? What're you doing here?" Roman asked, the reunited Shield were surprised "a little shock for my baby sis. _I'm_ in charge around here now" the Hounds looked at each other and grinned "does that mean I can…" "Yes, Dean. Give 'em Mox" Shane smirked, Dean punched a fist in the air "HELL YEAH!" Seth sighed and shook her head "bad idea?" She looked at Roman "maybe, maybe not" he shrugged, Seth smirked as their old theme began:

 _ **Sierra**_

 _ **Hotel**_

 _ **India**_

 _ **Echo**_

 _ **Lima**_

 _ **Delta**_

 _ **SHIELD**_

Spec Ops began playing as the reunited Shield returned to Monday Night RAW to an explosive Pop by the crowd "and here they are. The reunited Hounds of Justice" Michael Cole was saying to the crowd "I'm finally glad Seth got some sense into her head about The Authority" JBL was saying as they all leapt the barrier and Seth smiled at her grandfather, giving him a wink "about time" was all Jerry thought as they got into the ring and a smirking Seth faced down her former group "thought Seth didn't know you'd do that?" Roman said, he had began for the Shield like they used to "see, you weren't as sneaky with your plans as you used to be. Dean overheard what you were saying and recorded it. When Seth heard, she finally had some sense to resurrect The Shield" Hunter looked at the resident Lunatic Fringe, Dean just grinned and smirked sadistically "Dean, no. Stay. Good boy."

Dean looked at Seth "I'm not a dog, Seth" he growled "I wasn't meaning it that way, moron. I just don't want you letting _him_ out just yet" she smirked, Hunter and Roman weren't paying attention to the other two hounds as a theme Stephanie hadn't heard in years, not since _he_ had left, played:

 _ **Here comes the Money!**_

Out from the back, doing his signature shuffle, was none other than the heir to the WWE, Shane McMahon! "OH MY! SHANE MCMAHON HAS RETURNED!" Michael Cole exclaimed "SHANE 'O-MAC, MICHAEL COLE. SHANE 'O-MAC!" Jerry exclaimed as Shane walked down the ramp "what's shakin', little sister?" Shane smirked "Shane? What…?" Stephanie was lost for words "well, when Dad told me what you and your little Authority had been doing, he saw fit to give me the control of the WWE to teach you a lesson. Oh, and he found out that Hunter _illegally_ fired a certain superstar that the crowd loves" Shane said, The Shield knew which Superstar Shane was on about, his young wife and the crazier half of a pair of siblings that made themselves known because of their extreme wrestling.

* * *

 _ ***Guitar Solo***_

 _ **Don't you see the writing on the wall (writing on the wall)**_

 _ **You're in way over your head, you're gonna drown in the things that you said**_

 _ **Time has come and gone for words, a thousand threats I've heard before**_

 _ **But talk is cheap, but lies are big to take**_

Out walked a familiar rainbow haired, hazel eyed girl in black cargo trousers, black combat boots, a black vest tank top, a small purple necklace around her neck and multi-coloured torn armbands from her wrists to her elbows "OH MAH GAWD! OH MAH GAWD! THE RAINBOW HAIRED WARRIOR HAS RETURNED! THAT'S JESS HARDY-MCMAHON, SHANE'S _WIFE_!" JBL exclaimed, Jess paused half way down and looked back up, everyone in the WWE knew who was right behind Jess Hardy:

 _ **Oooh YEAH!**_

 _ ***Guitar Solo***_

 _ **I can scream a tornado**_

 _ **Oh, I can see, yeah**_

 _ **When I live for the moment!**_

 _ **There ain't no, ain't no in me!**_

 _ **YEAH!**_

Behind Jess was a familiar man with brown eyes and black hair which now had a pure white streak through one side of it, he was shirt-less with army cargo pants, combat boots with his arms taped up to his black elbow pads "LOOK WHO IT IS, GUYS! MATT HARDY, THE POWERHOUSE OF THE HARDY SIBLINGZ! THE MAN WHO WON'T DIE HAS RETURNED TO WWE WITH HIS YOUNGER SISTER AND BROTHER-IN-LAW!" Jerry gaped as Matthew 'Matt' V-1 Hardy walked down to his baby sister, Jess and Matt smirked and ran in sync to the ring, sliding under the bottom rope and standing with Shane and The Shield "I can't believe we're seeing this, after _six_ years away, the Hardy Siblingz have returned to their roots on WWE" Michael Cole said in excitement, the Hardy's looked at the explosive pop they were given by the WWE Universe.

They were chanting * **Team Xtreme** * loudly, Shane handed his brother-in-law the mic and Matt for once was lost for words, they hadn't expected this much excitement for their return, but then again who expected _Matt_ and _Jess Hardy_ to return from TNA Impact Wrestling? Matt handed it to his loudmouth baby sister " _Jesus Christ_ , calm down people!" Jess joked, grinning at the explosion from the WWE Universe and the laughter she received from them "Jess…" Shane and Matt groaned at her. Jess smirked and shrugged, she was a little crazy, but then again she did like Dean Ambrose.

Shane revealed that The Authority was stripped of power and the Superstars who'd quit because of them returned to get rid of The Authority, that also included Matt's wife Lita, the third member of Team Xtreme, Edge, Beth Phoenix, Christian, The Rock (siding with his distant cousin, Roman), The Uso's (Roman and The Rock's cousins) as well as 90% of the RAW and Smackdown locker rooms, even _NXT_ sided with them, they'd all finally had enough of being screwed over by The Authority.

* * *

The next week on RAW, as Seth and Jess had been in a tag match, Seth had enjoyed Jess performing her _Swanton Bomb_ and letting Seth do a _Twist of Fate_ , when Joey Mercury and Jamie Noble attacked them and then fled when Dean, Roman and Matt charged down the ramp at them. Matt mainly as Jamie had dated Jess once and he hadn't forgiven him for cheating on his sister with Melina, the Shield glared at the two as they fled up the ramp and Triple H came out with Stephanie "now what?" Jess sighed, wincing as she pulled on a broken rib "blah, blah, blah" was what Dean Ambrose said.

Jess laughed and winced again as Matt and Roman gently lifted her to her feet and took her and Seth backstage, Shane came to see his wife "what happened, Jess?" He asked "Noble and Mercury attacked Seth and I after our match" she said "that's it. I've _had_ it with The Authority!" Shane exploded "Shane, maybe I can help" Dean said, Shane glanced at the Lunatic Fringe "how, Dean?" Dean glanced at his friends "well, remember the Royal Rumble of '06?" Shane nodded "yeah, what about it?" Dean sighed "well, I've been talking to Undertaker about something Vince had me doing before he had me on NXT with these guys" Seth glanced in fear at him "please tell me you're not serious, Dean?" She said "yeah, I am" Roman and Seth looked at each other, the colour had completely drained from their faces "Dean, you _sure_? I mean you said you swore to us that you wouldn't go back again unless it was dire or _he_ asked you to" Roman told the third Hound.

"Well, it's dire" Seth sighed and looked at Shane "Dean used to be one of Taker's druids before he met us on NXT, that was after he left CZW" Shane looked at Dean in surprise while the others looked a little afraid "he let me go when I got offered NXT" he said, shifting his t-shirt sleeve to reveal the Deadman's mark on his right shoulder "that's why you wear those types of t-shirts. So you cover that mark" Beth Phoenix said "yeah, the only way to get shot of the Authority is to bring back Taker's old Ministry. The one thing Stephanie's _terrified_ of" Seth said, a smirk forming on her lips as she winced while Nick Cage, an old rival and friend of Dean's days in CZW as Jon Moxley, was bandaging up her sprained wrist "sorry, Seth."

* * *

Shane nodded as he left to speak with Taker, how he was reminded of his days in the Corporate Ministry, that had been such a _bad_ idea at the time. Undertaker was in deep thought as Shane entered "Mark, you got a sec?" The darkness was evident in the room, but it wasn't an evil Darkness. Surprisingly, back in 1999, Shane had learned that Light was evil and Darkness was actually good, Taker had been the Lord of Darkness and the Minister of Darkness, but that was to protect people. "What troubles you, Shane?" The deep rumble of the Texan said "Stephanie. She's going too far, you up for the Ministry again?" Taker smirked "to teach that spoilt brat sister of yours a lesson she won't forget? Of course" Shane nodded "and Dean was one of your druids?" Shane just wanted to clarify that.

"He was, he was the Druid in charge, just like he is with The Shield" Taker said as Shane smirked "you need The Shield?" He grinned, Taker nodded "my new Acolytes" the Lord of Darkness had returned in him. Shane was the one who now had Paul Bearer's urn, the one who controlled The Undertaker, how The Authority would tremble when they saw the return of the Ministry of Darkness once again.


	2. Shield Pranks and the Supernatural

Taker sent for The Shield when they were back at the hotel, Dean was a little afraid of what was about to happen. He _really_ didn't want to do this again, but to get rid of the Authority, he and the Hounds had no choice "last chance, you two" Dean said, looking apologetic at his friends and surrogate siblings "Dean, you're not doing this without us" Roman firmly said, Seth nodded and brushed her blonde hair behind her right ear, she had her hair tied up into a long ponytail and the blonde was hanging loose "we're sure about this, Dean. You're our brother, we stick together" she said, Dean nodded "alright" he sighed as the Hounds of Justice went into the darkened room as one.

The three Hounds were nervous as they walked in the darkened room " _you return, my Lieutenant?_ " Taker's deep voice said in Latin, Seth held Dean's hand tight in fear "it's alright" he whispered, soothing his frightened sister " _I have, Master. And I have two new recruits_ " Dean replied in the same tongue "since _when_ did Dean speak Latin?" Roman's expression said to Seth, she just shrugged at him "no clue" she mouthed, then almost shrieked in fear as a cold hand was placed on her shoulder "calm yourself, Seth Lawler" Seth calmed a little, she'd known Taker since she was a little girl of seven and he'd always been a softie around her and her bubbly personality as a child " _they have made their choice? They know the risks, Ambrose?_ " Dean nodded " _they are certain, Master. With The Shield, where one goes the other two follow_ " Dean said to him, that unnerved Seth and Roman.

* * *

Taker smiled. They were loyal to each other, right to the bitter end, Seth had proved that when she willingly betrayed them so Dean and Roman could keep their jobs, never mind the cost of losing their trust for a year. That had been the same back in 1999 when Shane had betrayed his father so he could keep the woman he loved safe, how many times had Triple H threatened Jess to get at Shane? Vince had been furious at Shane, but he then lost that anger when Shane explained why he'd done what he'd done. He'd done it for Jess, he would have done it again for Jess, always for his Jess.

Seth and Roman listened as Taker spoke in a language that they'd never heard of, but something in Seth figured that it was an ancient language that was dead now, never existing in the English language of the common day. They felt a coldness run over them and through them, binding their very _souls_ to The Undertaker himself! Seth was clinging onto Roman's hand as Dean was beside his Master and looking at them with a blank expression, but a hint of himself in his eyes, the same Lunatic Fringe that Seth and Roman knew. Seth then felt something gently touch her wrist, or more to be precise, _someone_ who she missed very much and had wished to see just one more time.

 _ **She looked up into the familiar brown eyes of her beloved father Brian Lawler, the woman smiling beside him was Santina Lopez-Lawler, her beloved mother "Mamma, Papa?" Brian and Santina nodded as their twenty-four-year-old daughter launched herself at them in a tremendous hug "baby, you grew up so beautiful" Santina stroked her daughter's two-toned hair as she pulled back "Dad did a good job in raisin' y'all" Brian grinned, the same cheeky grin Seth vaguely remembered him giving her when she'd been mischievous and Santina had yelled had both of them for yet another prank "baby, I know you miss us" Santina placed a hand on her daughter's left cheek "but we're with you all the time" Brian said, kissing his daughter's forehead as they faded from view "I love you" Seth whispered, tears flowing freely from her hazel eyes "we love you too, my little moonshine" she heard Brian say, Seth began crying again. How long had it been since her father called her moonshine? Now she understood why her dead parents had been there, Taker let her say goodbye.**_

 ** _Roman had been able to see his dead brother as well, Rosey had died just after Roman won his first Wrestlemania and the other two Hounds hadn't been able to console him for months afterwards. Even with Seth in the Authority, they'd snubbed Roman's grief, but Seth and Dean were there for him when he needed them the most. Rosey had told him just to watch himself around the Authority, Kane would try and drag the trio to Hell so he could burn them in front of The Undertaker in rage._**

* * *

Seth woke from that vision, facing The Undertaker and for once, not trembling in fear of the Legend. Instead, she was humble and submissive to him, he now owned her, she now served him as his Druid, Roman was the same. The Shield now belonged to The Undertaker as his newer Acolytes, Seth's hazel eyes were now a vivid emerald green in the presence of her master, Roman's deep brown eyes had almost gone as black as his hair. Dean's usual sparkling blue eyes were pure silver, that was because of how long he had been Taker's lead Druid. They all knelt in loyalty to their master " _we are yours to command, Master_ " they said as one in Latin, loyal only to The Undertaker.

Undertaker smiled serenely at his Druids, his new Acolytes. They weren't completely bound to him, they were still free to be themselves, they were still free to be The Shield as well. How he would enjoy the Authority's reaction to that on the next Monday Night RAW in Cameron, North Carolina. That was Matt and Jess' hometown, they _adored_ to go back and see their father whenever they were back, but it was annoying for Jess as her childhood ex wouldn't accept she'd married Shane McMahon and was now a very famous girl who could easily hand him his ass into the next week.

The following Monday Night RAW began with the Authority running their mouths at the beginning of the show as usual "so, who's gonna shut them the damned fuck up?" Dean said, swearing and wincing as Taker clipped him "what'd I say about your language, Ambrose?" He growled "not to curse or swear, but I can't help it!" Dean protested "just tune it out, we do" Seth shrugged, looking at Roman who was smirking at Dean's complaining "being honest, he hasn't complained this much since I accidentally speared him" Roman pointed out "that still _hurt_ like _hell_ , Roman!" "I told you, I wasn't _aiming_ for you. I saw a chance and I took it!" Seth sighed and tuned their argument out.

* * *

"How do you put up with their arguing?" Jody Cena asked "Jo, I just tune them out" she said, Jody nodded and leaned on her boyfriend, Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin, who glared at the arguing Hounds. The Anti-Authority all knew the Supernatural world existed as some of them belonged to that world, Jody and John Cena, the infamous Cena twins, were both angels while Taker, Paige and Randy Orton were demons of Hell. Mike was a were-coyote and Natalya Neidhart was a werewolf along with her family "how long until we can go an' shut 'em up, Seth? They're driving me crazier than normal!" Dean exploded "alright, let's go, you two" The Shield left and were waiting until Stephanie was about to speak "and that's what The Authority does. We do what's _best for business_ " she bragged.

 _ **Sierra**_

 _ **Hotel**_

 _ **India**_

 _ **Echo**_

 _ **Lima**_

 _ **Delta**_

 _ **SHIELD**_

Spec Ops began as The Shield came through the crowd and down to where the Authority were all standing in the ring, Seth was glaring at Joey and Jamie for what they'd done to them last week. What had Jess Hardy-McMahon done to them for them to attack her while she was on the top rope? Answer…nothing, except being the wife of Shane McMahon and the daughter-in-law of Vince McMahon, the sister-in-law of Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley as well. Those two were in for a world of hurt when Matt and Jess took them on in a tag-team match, those two siblings could be lethal.

"You finished, McMahon? 'Cause a lotta people haven't paid to see you just talk and talk and talk" Roman smirked at Dean's gall, he was letting glimpses of Mox out, he glanced at Seth and she was smirking right back at him. The Authority were in for a little shock "what the hell do you three think you're doing?" Triple H snarled, Seth raised an eyebrow as Stephanie paled in fear when an all too familiar theme began playing "OH MY! THE MINISTRY OF DARKNESS HAS RETURNED TO CHALLENGE THE AUTHORITY!" Michael Cole yelled in excitement and in fear "LOOK AT THAT, COLE! JOHN! THE UNDERTAKER LOOKS AS YOUNG AS HE DID IN 1999!" Jerry yelled in excitement, the announcers knew what was going on as JBL had been part of the Ministry back then and had returned to be a veteran acolyte for the trio of new ones. Not that The Authority knew JBL, Cole and Jerry were against them "told you, Cole, King. There was gonna be a shock" JBL smirked, reverting mentally back to Bradshaw, the Acolyte that had been humiliated by Matt and Jess Hardy back in 1999 when she was only twenty-one-years-old and Matt was twenty-four-years-old at the time they won their first tag-team title"John, please tell me you ain't switched back to Bradshaw? Please!"

* * *

Bradshaw smirked at Jerry, who paled, thank god for his and Cole's acting skills, and looked away from the smirking former Acolyte. The Undertaker looked at his former bride of Darkness and smirked "missed me, Stephanie Marie?" Seth, Dean and Roman's eyes had all changed colour as the Authority noticed. Seth's hazel eyes were now as green as Taker's, Roman's deep brown eyes were almost as black as his hair and Dean's bright blue eyes were now pure silver, they all had Taker's mark on them, but only Dean's was hidden. Seth's was on her right forearm and Roman's in his tribal tattoo sleeve, Stephanie looked at The Shield in anger "you _betray_ us?" She screamed at the trio.

"Uh, Roman…you clarify that?" Dean smirked "nah, we never served The Authority. Maybe when we started 'cause we were younger and stupid" he said "Seth?" She grinned "we were ididots for even _listening_ to those morons" the Architect grinned as they left with The Ministry, Dean watched as Seth and Roman's eyes went back to normal and he knew his own had also gone back to normal too. Jerry came backstage after RAW finished and saw his granddaughter dozing on Dean's lap "tired out?" He asked the Lunatic "exhausted" Dean replied, his silver eyes were now back to their normal blue "Seth? Come on, sweetheart" Seth mumbled something about not wanting to go to school that day "Seth, come on" she woke up and saw her grandfather above her "sorry, thought we were back in Memphis" she yawned "bedtime, I think" Jerry said, Seth mumbled "'m not a kid anymore, Grandpa!" Before promptly passing out and Bradshaw catching her before she fell onto the floor.

* * *

"I'd say she's more than ready for bed" he said, gently lifting the young wrestler in his arms bridal style and carried her out to Roman's car "we'll make sure she's fine" Roman and Dean assured Jerry, The Shield were back in their hotel room when Seth woke up again and they were all chatting and planning a prank on the Authority "Dean, can you get yourself arrested with us?" Seth asked him "why?" Seth grinned, she had a cousin in the police department in New York and they were in New York for the next Monday Night RAW "something I'm planning on getting my cousin to help out with" the girl smirked. Dean glanced at Roman and the Shield smirked. She was planning something big to get at the Wyatt family after the attack from them earlier that night for no apparent reason.

That Monday, Dean and the Shield were arrested for vandalism by the NYPD, but Seth's cousin, Donald 'Don' Flack Jr, had arrested them "everything in place, Don?" She asked as they were led away "yeah, Sinclair wants to see _this_ prank" Don grinned at his younger cousin. Don and Seth were distantly related like Roman and The Rock. The Shield's plan was going to erupt into chaos yet again.

 _ **Sierra**_

 _ **Hotel**_

 _ **India**_

 _ **Echo**_

 _ **Lima**_

 _ **Delta**_

 _ **SHIELD**_

Spec Ops played as the trio came back to Monday Night RAW kitted out in the NYPD SWAT uniform "curtesy of my cousin, Stephanie!" Seth called at the top of the ram, grinning down at the furious McMahon. Shane was rolling on the floor backstage laughing with the Anti-Authority "those three…!" Adrian Neville was howling, the Geordie from Newcastle Upon Tyne, England was unable to hold back his laughter. Even _Taker_ was laughing at his troublesome Druids.

* * *

When Kane challenged The Undertaker to a match, The Shield were dressed as Druids and flanking Taker as he made his way down to the ring to face his brother. Seth had her blonde hair pinned back off her face so that The Authority couldn't recognise that those three Druids were none other than The Shield; Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins-Lawler and Roman Reigns. Yet, Kane noticed a blonde streak on the black of one's face "Rollins" he growled mentally, his brother must've gotten to the youngest member of the Hounds. But he hadn't known that it wasn't Taker who did that, it was _actually_ Dean Ambrose who'd told them and had been convinced to have the Hounds of Justice as Taker's Druids.

The three went backstage "did you send part of that to Chief Sinclair?" Seth asked, taking off her NYPD Kevlar vest and gear "we did…" Randy smirked, still gasping for breath at the prank the Shield had just pulled off "well, Danny's gotta get one above me" Seth smirked "Danny?" Dean asked "one of Don's work colleagues in the Crime Lab" she waved off, smirking at Det. Danny Messer's reaction. Danny would _kill_ her for getting one up on the prank she'd just pulled off, but he couldn't do anything without risking his job with Chief Sinclair. He was on thin ice already with a prank earlier.

As the Anti-Authority gained more and more popularity, Stephanie schemed to bring down the Shield "go for Rollins on her own, Wyatt. She's vulnerable without Ambrose or Reigns" she smirked, Bray Wyatt bowed to her and left to find Seth. He found Seth dozing in the locker room while Dean and Roman were in a match, he had Luke Harper and Eric Strowman kidnap her and goad the other two Hounds with her as their hostage, Dean looked at Roman and smirked "Seth's fine on her own!"

Seth escaped the Wyatt family due to her ability that she was given by Taker when she was made a Druid, she could bend people's minds to her will, Harper and Strowman had let her go to Wyatt's fury and Taker had berated her for using her power to escape "next time, call to one of the twins. Jon or Jody can get there quickly and get you out" he told her "alright, Dad. Sheesh" Seth rolled her eyes, but Taker saw the smile she had and knew she wasn't being cheeky to him, she was letting him know she would listen. A rustle of wings was hears and Jody was behind her, her white wings folded behind her back "he's right. Just yell out for me or John mentally" she said "thanks, Jo" Seth said.


End file.
